


First Christmas

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and they decorate the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Having more free time, I'm finally back for good! Not betae, sorry.

Merlin opened the case. He smiled when he saw the ornament and cautiously took the bauble from the box. That’s when Arthur came to embrace him.

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” Arthur murmured as Merlin hanged the bauble in their Christmas tree.

As a perfect reminder of how true it was, Colin choose that moment to start crying.

“I think he wants to see the Christmas tree.” Merlin said as Arthur went to fetch their son from his crib.

Alone, Merlin looked at the three silver baubles, each adorned with a letter. A, M and the newest one, C.


End file.
